Bicker
by GRACE5
Summary: They bicker during everything. D/L smut & fluff


Rated M!

Time Frame: Before Season Three but after Season Two, summertime

Pairing: Danny and Lindsay, duh.

"Hi." A petit blonde said as she came up and stood very close to Danny. Lindsay stood there with the pool stick and smirked at how Danny's eye immediately found hers to gage her reaction. "You taken?" she asked, very forward. Lindsay gave her credit for that and watched as Flack almost choked on his beer.

"Watch it Flack, don't bust any stitches." Lindsay told him as they both watched Danny's face redden.

"Kinda." Danny replied shifting in his seat, as his eyes roamed over the blonde.

"My boyfriend just dumped me and my friend says you're pretty good, mine taking me for a ride?" She asked running her hand up Danny's thigh. "She said you had trouble getting off, but I don't mind swallowing." She said dropping her hand.

"Damn." Flack and Lindsay both said, but Lindsay was fed up. Her and Danny had been doing this flirty thing for about a year and she had barely gotten any tongue the night he took her home from the hospital.

Lindsay left her pool stick with Flack and headed to stand behind Danny, she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and sucked behind his ear, not acknowledging the blonde. Danny groaned as he watched to blonde walk away and Lindsay's hand run down his chest, grazing over his groin before walking back over to the pool table.

"What the fuck was that?" Danny asked standing up, putting his beer down, then followed Lindsay to the pool table. He took the stick from her hand and handed it to Flack. "Give us a sec?"

"Sure, I'ma go find that blonde." Flack said, rested the pool sticks against the table and left.

Danny backed Lindsay up against the table and stood between her legs, making sure their hips were touching. He held her gaze for awhile before running his hands down her sides, grazing her breasts as he did so. She smirked, she could play this game. She moved her hands from his arms and moved them to the front of his jeans, searching for his shaft and slightly stroking it causing him to moan.

"Montana." He warned removing her hands and then sucked the junction between the jaw and her ear causing her to moan.

"So you have trouble getting off Messer?" she asked running her hands underneath his shirt. He grunted and just continued to suck on her neck, causing her to groan and she tried to push him off her. "Don't give me a hickey Dan."

"Too late." He smirked removing his mouth from her neck and kissing her soundly on her mouth. He moved his hands to her hips and picked her up and placed her on the pool table. His hands went to move up her shirt when Flack stopped them.

"Yo, get a room." Flack said pulling Danny away from Lindsay. "Seriously." He said as he watched them both straighten there clothes then try to control their breathing. He watched as Lindsay jumped off the pool table and stood in front of Danny grinding her hips into his, smirking at his slight hard-on from just their make out session. "Well I'm going, you two, don't get arrested for indecent exposure." And he was gone.

"Montana, stop grinding me." He said placing a stray hair behind her ear then kissing her deeply. "Is this just a tease cause we're buzzed or do you wanna go back to my place?"

"I don't know, I don't mind swallowing but I'd rather you cum inside me." She whispered in his ear then took his hand and led him out of the bar. Once outside he stopped and turned her back around to him. He immediately thrust his tongue in her mouth and grinded his hips against hers.

"That won't be a problem if you don't stop touching me before we even get to my place." He groaned into her ear.

"So you're easy?" she purred into his ear as they got into a cab and headed towards his place.

"No," Danny said deffesivly as he took her mouth into his again and for the first time took her breast into his hand causing her to moan into his mouth loudly. "I've just wanted this for a long time."

"What to get to first base with me in the back of a cab?" she smirked as she moved to his neck, leaving her mark as she reached her hand back down to his erection trying to massage him to his full length.

"Shut up Montana." Danny said taking her hand off him. Then cab finally arrived at his place, he paid the cabbie and helped Lindsay out of the cab leading her to his place. Once in the elevator he pressed her against the wall and ran his hand up and down her thigh. The elevator dinged but Danny made no move to get out.

"Dan, you really want to do it in the elevator or can we go to your room?" she asked running her hands under his shirt and around towards his back gripping his ass causing him to groan and return his mouth to hers, grinding his erection harder into her causing her to moan loudly and angle herself to feel his full length.

"Elevator." Danny responded taking her shirt off and sucking on the exposed skin. She laughed and pushed him off her.

"Come on Dan, which one's yours?" she asked pulling him out of the elevator and looking down the hallway.

"You." He said pushing her against the wall and undoing her belt buckle.

"Danny." She said pushing him off her again.

"Fine." He said and got his keys from his pocket then headed for the last door on the left. He stood and tried to unlock it, but she had come up behind him and sucked the back of his neck while she undid his jeans and slipped her hands into his jeans massaging him through his boxers. She laughed when she felt him twitch away from her touch and groan. The door finally opened and he turned, picked her up and carried her into his bedroom and laid her on the bed. "Happy?"

"No." she said as she watched him slide her jeans off, leaning her in just her bra and panties. He smirked and let his jeans fall around his ankles before his stepped out of them, then removed his shirt and brought his hand to his cock and stroked himself as he watched her remove her bra and panties. He groaned when she ran a finger along her slit, exposing herself to him. "That's not fair, why do you get to touch you but I don't?"

"Cause you'll make me cum quick." He said as he dropped to his knees in front of her and smirked as she gasped and he placed an open mouth kiss to her clit and all around her, teasing her.

"Danny stop teasing me and suck my clit." She demanded and he couldn't help but smirk as he brought his mouth to her clit and sucked gently, then inserted his left finger and groped her breasts with his right hand. "God Danny." She moaned as she arched her back and came into his mouth, he still lightly sucked her over sensitive clit and she came down from her high.

"Who's quick to cum now?" Danny asked taking his glasses off and placing them on the nightstand before crawling back on top of her and kissing her gently letting her taste herself on him.

"It's been a while, and I'm a woman I can have as many orgasms as I want with no down time." She told him running her nails down his back, gripping the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down his legs. "You on the other hand, there's always down time. " she smirked taking him into her hands and stroking his full length.

"Don't be too sure Montana." Danny said kicking the boxers off his ankle and kissing her again while she stroked him and he then brought his mouth to her breast. She tired to flip him on his back but he wouldn't let her.

"Danny, flip over." She said as she realseased him and moaned as he pinched one nipple while sucked on the other.

"Why? I'm on top tonight Montana." He said running his length against her clit.

"Fine," she paused due to the pleasure he was giving her. "I wanna taste you."

"No." he said kissing her soundly on the mouth before inserting a finer into her again, then another. He smirked as he pulled his mouth away to breathe and watched her ride his fingers into another orgasm.

"God Dan, that was good." He smiled and kissed her again and was caught by surprise when she flipped him on his back. "But I'm still gonna blow you."

"You're bossy." He said as he watched her kiss her way down his stomach, his erection poking her chin.

"And your hard-on is proof you don't like it right?" she asked as she sat back on her knees and stroked him with one hand and massaged his balls with the other. "And you are pretty hard, Danny, there's even pre-cum."

"Trust me Montana, I know how hard I am." He said as he watched her lick the pre-cum off his tip and he couldn't help but groan as she took him all in her mouth and sucked and pumped what she couldn't fit, then massaged his balls with her other hand. "Stop, baby, unless you want down time, stop." She immediately let him out of her mouth with a pop before kissing his tip, then crawled her way back up to his mouth and let him taste him on her.

"I plan on finishing that later." She said as he sat up with her and kissed her soundly.

"Whatever babe." He said and gripped her hips and shifted her so her head was against the pillow and he then gently laid her down and laid on top of her, his erection lying on her stomach and she couldn't help but stroke him. He groaned as he raised himself and leaned over towards the nightstand, but she grabbed his arm.

"No, I'm on the pill." She said as she let him go and brought his face to hers.

"You don't want me to use a condom?" he asked lying back on top of her.

"No." she said as she gripped him and positioned him at her entrance. She was just about to put the head inside of her when he stopped her.

"Say it." He said moving his hands away and kissing her while he ran her juices over her clit.

"I want you Danny, all of you, I want you to cum inside me, if you can of course." She smirked as she saw his eyes light up then glare at her.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that cuming in you or around you will be no problem." He joked as he reached down between them again to stroke himself. "I've never done this before." He whispered against her lips.

"Sex?" she asked

"No, intimate stuff, like not wearing a condom. I'm not good at intimate." He said kissing her gently, kissing her in a way he never had before, he begged for entrance into her mouth, which she willingly granted, then he sucked on her lower lip. She groaned when she felt his tip press against he clit.

"Did you miss?" she joked as she ran her hands down the back of his neck and into his hair.

"No, still foreplay Lins, you know?" he said as he gripped himself and pressed his tip inside of her, he watched as she closed her eyes and sighed into him. "Open your eyes, love, look at me." He whispered against her skin as he kissed her gently and waited for her to open her eyes before moving any deeper. He gave her a gentle smile as she finally looked at him then arched her hips drawing him deeper. "Fuck Linds."

"That's what it seems." She smirked as he rested his head on her shoulder and waited for her to adjust to his full length.

"This is so much more than that." He said as he withdrew and entered again. He pulled his head back so she could kiss him as he continued to thrust painfully slowly in and out of her. He felt that she was close in the way her muscles tightened around him and she stopped kissing him, he smiled and rubbed her clit drawing her over the edge.

"Daniel." She moaned as she reached her climax, the way she breathed his full name made his breath hitch in his throat. Once she came down she opened her eyes to look at him and watch him as his thrust shortened and she reached a hand down between lightly squeezing him.

"Lindsay." He moaned as she moved her hand and brought his face down to hers. She smiled when she felt him stiffen inside her and he moaned as he stilled when he emptied his seed inside her. "God Lindsay." He moaned as he waited for his spurts to stop. He rested his forehead against her and placed a light kiss to her nose. "My sheets are gonna need to be washed." He smirked as he trusts his hips one more time, after one more little spurt he pulled out and looked down where they were connected.

"Wow, Danny that's exactly what I want to hear after out first time." Lindsay said as she sat up slightly to see what he was staring at.

"That's hot." He said as he ran a finger between her slits gathering his seed then inserted his finer back inside of her. He smiled as she took his wrist and brought his finger back to her mouth and licked what was left on his finger.

"We taste good." She said as Danny laid on his back and she cuddled up against him, falling asleep quickly.


End file.
